


浮光掠影

by SleepyLuna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLuna/pseuds/SleepyLuna
Summary: “先知”系统能够预知未来，提姆阻止了杰森劫持无辜人士，杰森却觉得他不理解自己。





	1. Chapter 1

“他今天必须进号子。”

“这不可能！”

这晚以哥谭的标准来看还算太平，最不太平的事应该就数红头罩抓了个无辜路人了。此时的他正在夜巡的归程中，手里擒着五花大绑的那个倒霉蛋，和本不该在此地的红罗宾争执着。

红头罩原本的计划很简单，抓住目标，送进监狱，娴熟如他，闭着眼都能办到。可他行至一处暗巷时，天上却扑棱棱落下一只小红鸟。若是换作别人，他也许会二话不说，上来就用拳头招呼对方。没错，管他是家族里的哪只蝙蝠或小鸟，他根本不在乎，他的计划才是此刻最重要的。但是红罗宾，他的小红鸟？好吧，他只能停下脚步，执行他的B计划——试图说服对方。

如红头罩所料，他们的“友好交流”没能在五句话内结束。此刻他也不怕对方会上来抢人，一把把手里的人——他们争夺的对象——扔到地上。那家伙被绳索捆住手脚，被胶带封住口舌，只能以别扭的姿势扭动、挣扎，还不断发出呜呜的求饶声。红头罩见状，不耐烦地用脚踩住那人的侧脸，让他的另一侧脸和地面保持亲密接触。

接着，他又转头盯着红罗宾，环抱双臂，继续他们的论战。

“小红，不要告诉我你心软了。”

“不是因为这个。是你，头罩。这家伙没有犯罪，你凭什么——”

“是‘还没有’而已。‘先知’预示了他总有一天会犯的——”

“所以你现在是防患于未然？”红罗宾也毫不留情地打断了对方的话，走近了一步，“如果有时间机器，你是不是还要穿越时间去执行你的正义？”

地上的那个倒霉蛋不知自己会被如何处置，但看红头罩凶狠的样子，恐怕是凶多吉少。此时他听着红罗宾的话，也顾不得自己的脑袋还不自由，艰难地点了点头，又奋力扭动全身，呜咽着发出含混不清的音节，期望红罗宾能成为自己的救星。结果却换来红头罩一记不轻的拳脚，让他老实点。如今他已是暴力头罩砧板上的鱼肉，也只得收了声，听凭两人继续争执下去，心里祈祷红罗宾能在论战和可能到来的格斗中取胜。

红头罩的视线又回到红罗宾身上，他继续说道：“别岔开话题，小红。他也可以去收容所（1）。”

“收容所只接纳自愿入住的未来罪犯。”红罗宾微微颔首，重读了“自愿”这个词。

红头罩的语气缓和下来，点头同意：“是的，是的，自愿。我们当然可以让他——自愿入住。”说到“自愿”这个词时，他双手都伸出食指和中指，弯了两下。

“我们不能！”红罗宾说完紧接着深吸了一口气，闭上双眼，攥紧手中的长棍，像是把什么失控的情绪压抑下去，“你到底在想什么？‘先知’不是你用私刑的理由。”

红头罩耸耸肩，苦笑了两声。“小红，我没听错吧，你管监狱和收容所叫私刑？是你的道德标准变高了，还是今晚你的字典进了水，公私不分？”说后半句时，他用手指敲了两下自己的脑袋。

“你明白我的意思。”红罗宾扭头示意了一下地上的家伙，“他不该为了他没做过的事接受惩罚。而且，我想你身上的行头也不是为了把无辜的人送进牢房而穿的吧？”

“无辜？他可不无辜！”听到这个词，倒霉蛋先生又挣扎起来，想为自己做些声明，但红头罩又一脚让他闭了嘴。“有功夫查查他的底，他可不干净。”

红罗宾叹了一口气，换了只手握长棍，不甘示弱地接话：“我想你今晚对‘干净’的标准也不低。他以前做的事都已经成为过去了。”

红头罩反问道：“过去？你——”

“他已经接受过相应的惩罚了。”地上的家伙又小心翼翼地出了几声附和红罗宾的话。“法律就是法律，我们不能凌驾于法律之上。”

“呵，这件事上，我跟你们不是一伙的。”

“你难道想靠‘先知’来拯救哥谭吗？”红罗宾的脸几乎要撞在头罩上。

“放屁！”红头罩一把推开了他。

“那你为什——”

“你在开玩笑吗？”红头罩一手抚上自己的头罩，伸出食指一下下敲击，粗重的鼻息打在头罩内壁。

“我没——”

“我以为你会理解！”他终于爆发了，用食指抵住红罗宾的胸口，“根除犯罪行为不是你的目标吗？不是你一直以来为之努力的理想吗？‘先知’不正好遂了你的愿？‘先知’是不会出错的，至少目前为止都没有，不是吗？既然如此，那这个会在未来犯下致命罪行的人你有什么理由不送他进监狱？！难道你还等着他真的伤到了人才动手吗？！在我看来，你这么做才不是什么高风亮节，不过是因为你一直屈服于自己的懦弱。你一直都是我们几个里最理智的，但你记住，正是因为如此，你永远成不了你想成为的那个人，你救不了哥谭！”

红罗宾一言不发，直接推开了他的手，蹲下身去捞人。红头罩也快速反应过来，抓住他的手腕把人拉近自己，又朝小腿踢了一脚，借力腰部，想把他摔个翻面。小红鸟也不甘示弱，长棍点地，找到平衡，迅速回身，攻击下盘，却又被对方袭击了自己的腰部。两个人下手都留了些分寸，但还是你来我往了几个回合，身上也不免粘了些尘土，多出几块淤青。

最终，还是红头罩略微占了些上风。他俯身不客气地揪住那个倒霉蛋的衣领，猛地把他整个人提了起来。那家伙方才还趁着他们二人争斗往旁边挪了几寸地，但还是没能跑掉。这会儿被红头罩提着，仍然不死心地扭动身体，满脸通红，朝红罗宾呜咽地求救，眼里还不受控制地流下泪来。

但当红头罩的枪抵在他太阳穴上，他吓得立刻停下了挣扎和呼救。对面的红罗宾也停下了动作，虽然他不相信自己的兄长会跨过那条线，但他知道他手里那东西会走火。只能停在原地，喘着气，听红头罩说话。他的音调低了下来，话间还在喘息：“你觉得我在用私刑，我在报复老蝙蝠。告诉你，我没有，至少这次不是。”

红头罩挟持着那个倒霉蛋往目标方向移动，红罗宾想阻止他，但也明白至少今晚自己不会成功。

“你敢上来一步我就敢崩了他。”

那这是那晚他们说过的最后一句话。

红罗宾站在原地，看着红头罩在夜色中远去，最后低下了头，身上披着阴影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释1：是小说《先知》中收容对社会有危害人士的慈善机构，男主角就因为在“先知”中看到自己杀害别人而提前登记入住死囚区。原文没有名称，这里为了叙事方便而称为“收容所”。


	2. Chapter 2

“你敢上来一步我就敢崩了他。”

时间距那晚已经过去一周，可这句话和当时的情形仍然萦绕在提姆脑海中。不知道为什么，他就是忘不掉。每当他觉得自己已经忘记的时候，恰恰又触发了这段回忆。漆黑的夜晚，昏暗的灯光，他和杰森，一如当下。

他枕在对方肩头，感觉吸进的空气温暖而潮湿，就连此刻的拥抱也带着些汗水的黏腻。他臂弯下的胸膛有规律地一起一伏，其上坚实的肌肉带来美妙的触感。于是，他自己的呼吸也不自觉地做出改变，跟上那律动的节奏，仿佛这样就能让两人的心跳也同速。但这并不会实现，他能感觉到眼前人的心跳总是和自己错开几个节奏，然后才勉强一同跳动一次。

房间里的寂静让他专心感受了好一段时间的心跳，直到他再也忍不了不时传来的街道噪音，才开口打破屋里的寂静：“我不敢相信，你竟然对我说那种话。”

“什么话？”杰森显然不知道提姆的思绪现在流浪到了哪里，开始满脑子搜索自己这几天的过失发言。

“你不仅打我，还威胁我。”提姆好心地给出了提示。

“哦，你竟然还记着那件事。”杰森立刻反应了过来。

“我当然记得！”

“我们说好床上不谈工作的。”杰森想拉回提姆脱缰的思绪，力气却使错了方向。

“那好。”提姆说完便放开了他，轻巧地跃下床，穿上简单的衣物，盘腿倚在豆袋沙发上，说道：“现在可以谈了。”

杰森看着他行云流水地做完这些，一时发懵：“你来认真的？”

“我当然是认真的！”

看到提姆双臂交叉在胸前，杰森闭上双眼，叹了口气。“已经过去一周了，人你也从收容所捞出来了，还有什么问题？”

“你威胁我。”

“如果你在意的是这个，那我跟你道歉。对不起，我不该威胁你，鸟宝。况且我也不会开枪的，我发誓。”杰森从床头柜上拿起还有水的水杯，递给他心爱的宝贝，却被对方拒绝了。

提姆当然相信他不会开枪，就像他坚信那句话只是一句口头警告。但枪总是有走火的可能，而且让他更担忧的是劫持无辜人士投进收容所这件事。

“我没在开玩笑。你从最开始就不应该抓他。”

杰森伸手扶额，摇了摇头，在内心的幻觉中看到美好的夜晚背上行囊一路远去。

“你也看到了，我最近都没有再抓你所谓的无辜人士。”

“是你没找到合适的目标吧。我觉得你不会干一票就收手的。”

杰森摸了摸鼻子，把水杯砰地放回床头柜上。“你说对了，我确实没找到合适的目标。但麻烦不要说得好像我在做什么坏事，好吗？仙女教母不会喜欢你这样的。”

“收收你的幽默吧。哪些人是你的目标？”

“嘿，鸟宝，如果你厌倦了侦探游戏，就该立刻销毁你的红罗宾制服。否则，我会认为你这是在跟我调情。”杰森也走下床，坐在提姆面前，一边手肘落在膝盖上，撑着下巴。

“不遵守宵禁的？”

“不对，我们没有宵禁那种东西。”

“你看不顺眼的？”

“再努努力，我做事也是有原则的。”

“有前科的？”

“我现在就要亲亲你。”

“未来罪犯。”

“真可惜，你夺走了我亲你的机会。”

“杰，你走错了路，你现在应该回头。”提姆的双手都落回了膝上。

“你当真这么想？”杰森看到提姆的眼睛，就已经得到了答案。他撇过脸，看向地面，发出一声喟叹。

几秒之后，他起身拿起衣物，胡乱套上，走出卧室，也不理会身后“你去哪儿”的发问。他自然是哪儿都不会去，但他也不想回答，只是自顾自地走进厨房，接了杯水。冰凉的水滑过他的喉咙，他的舌头把牙齿扫刷了一遍又一遍。

“杰。”提姆跟着他也来到了厨房。

杰森想起这只厨艺笨拙的小鸟好几次在这间厨房里手忙脚乱，不禁发出了一声轻笑。任务中游刃有余的红罗宾面对厨房却变成了榆木脑袋，处理食材下手毫无分寸，使用烤箱和灶台时往往一头雾水，唯独对咖啡机的使用方法如数家珍，让他又爱又恨。

美好的回忆到此为止，杰森再度陷入情感纠结。提姆，他亲爱的小侦探，总是那么机智。为什么在这件事上总是不明白自己的用意呢？一周前他们争吵时，提姆还不明白自己的目的，为什么一周过去，他还是什么都不明白的样子。碎片和线索就摆在他面前，他却熟视无睹。

“杰？”提姆又喊了他一声。

杰森依然没有回头。他不是不想，只是不愿。于是，他只是偏过头，看着地板，回应道：“怎么？”

提姆调整了一下自己的状态，不那么强硬地说：“停下吧。你这样只会散播恐惧，之前积累的声誉会毁于一旦的。”

杰森转动手里的杯子，看水反射着玻璃杯不规则的外形。“提米，我承认你说得有道理，但这只是达成我最终目的的一点牺牲。很遗憾，这点牺牲是必要的。”

“你到底在计划什么？你想在夜晚和我们玩猫鼠游戏吗？你抓人，我们阻止你；你关人，我们释放他们。这种事没有尽头。”

杰森最终放下了杯子，转身看着提姆，但仅仅一眼就让他难以承受。他立刻把目光移向别处，躲开撕裂他的那双眼睛和脸庞，躲开内心折磨他的许多回忆。“你该多动动脑筋，提米。我想我们今天的争执已经够了，到此为止吧。”

说完，他径直走向了大门。

“等等！”提姆几乎是立刻出声想留下他。“别走！”

“我不走。”杰森停下，又看了一眼他的小鸟，“只是给你一点时间。”

“等等！”

话音未落，杰森便已经开门离去，没让提姆追上自己。他想小红鸟回到家，一定会殴打无辜的家具泄气，一定会疼，一定会痛骂自己。但一切都会值得的，只是他们都需要等待。


	3. Chapter 3

一黑一紫两道丽影划破清冷的月色，落到红罗宾身边。

紫色制服的姑娘摘下面罩，抖了抖金色的秀发，深呼了一口气，继而发出一串银铃似的笑声。她三步并两步凑近红罗宾，用自己的右肩顶了顶他的左肩，说道：“嘿，我的男孩！任务完成。你可真是我们的幸运星！”

她伸出双手，分别和眼前的男孩女孩击了个掌，难掩自己激动的心情，发出了一声惊呼——“呀呼！”

红罗宾兴致缺缺地伸出手，驱动它缓缓碰上姑娘热情的手掌，仿佛自己这只手是一列年久生锈的列车，只能缓缓而行。最终它定格在了本该击掌的那个手掌上，发出黏糊糊的碰撞声，甚至没有动力自行回程。

“提姆，你的手怎么了？”史蒂芬妮眯起一只眼睛，把那只黏住自己不放的手推了回去，“生锈了吗？”

“注意代号！”红罗宾条件反射似的指出对方说话的毛病，通讯器里的声音却否定了他的要求。

“任务结束，线路安全，可以放松下了。芭芭拉完毕。”

史蒂芬妮和卡珊同时嗤嗤轻笑了两声。

提姆摇了摇头，继续刚才的话题：“没错，我的手生锈了。听，还在响呢！”他转动了两下手腕，关节发出咔咔的响声。

“哦，得了吧，提姆。不管你心里在抱怨什么，你可无权剥夺我们击掌的快乐！”

“附议。”一旁的卡珊也点头同意。

史蒂芬妮拍拍他的肩，投去一个wink，说道：“如果你和男朋友闹矛盾了，就来找我们嘛！我们是你永远的靠山！”

“这可不一定。”芭芭拉插话，“提姆平时就是一副患得患失的样子。”

“是吗？可我觉得还是和男朋友吵架的可能性更高。”

“我可不这么认为，我的直觉一向很准的。”

“这样的话，干脆打个赌！”

“没问题。赌什么？”

趁着史蒂芬妮和无线电另一头的芭芭拉聊得正欢，卡珊无言地走到提姆身边，戳了戳他的手臂。得到提姆的注意后，她踮起脚给了他一个拥抱。

“哦！”提姆一时语塞。这个突如其来的拥抱显得格外温暖，于是脑海中某些烦扰他的画面渐渐烟消云散。接着，他也做出回应，抱住了卡珊，在她耳边轻声说：“谢谢你。”

这个拥抱的时间不长不短，等他们两人分开时，史蒂芬妮已经和芭芭拉谈好了赌约。她单手叉腰，看着卡珊和提姆，脸上是遮掩不住的笑意。然后，用空闲的另一只手往后捋了捋头发，摆出一个刻意的姿势，说道：“好了，小男孩。”

提姆听到这个称呼，心里禁不住想，这个金发妞真是懂怎么得寸进尺地占自己便宜。“所以，我现在是你们的赌约对象了？你们想让我做什么？我要提前做好计划，避免被你们下套坑骗。”

“什么？”史蒂芬妮脸上露出疑惑的表情，“不不不。你什么都不用做，那是我们两个的事。”

“没错，你不用在意我们的赌约。”

史蒂芬妮闻言点了点头，继而用过分夸张的关切眼神看着提姆，说：“好了，小男孩。听着，爱情也许有一天会离你而去，但友情永远不会。”

“嗯哼？”提姆勉强应答了一声。

“我们会永远在你背后支持你！你甚至可以来参加我们的睡衣趴倾诉烦恼，这可是闺蜜限定权利，我现在宣布你也有了。”

“哦，那真是感谢您的热情慷慨，我感到不甚荣幸。”提姆这次十分配合地说出现编的台词。直率的史蒂芬妮不愧是家族里的开心果，托她的福，提姆敢肯定现在芭芭拉已经静音了自己的麦克风，在无线电另一端放肆笑着。也多亏了史蒂芬妮，自己的忧愁可以减轻几分。

“亲爱的女士们，需要我送你们回家吗？”

“不用啦！”史蒂芬妮大手一挥，潇洒地说道，“我们家已经没几步路了。倒是你，赶紧回去歇着吧。”

“没错。”卡珊也点了点头。

“那我就先走了，你们也注意安全。”

提姆正欲转身离开时，又被史蒂芬妮叫住了。金发女孩的音调不再那么浮夸，“提宝，坚强点。”说完，她又献上一个飞吻与道别，与卡珊一同离开。

“这群姑娘！”提姆在夜色里微笑起来。

  
  


字条是提姆第二天发现的。当时，他啪嗒啪嗒踩着拖鞋走进厨房，准备饮用每日固定的咖啡并吃一顿早午饭。然后就在他最亲爱的咖啡机上发现了便利贴。更正一下，咖啡机在提姆的《亲密人/事物列表》上应该排名第二。

不用看提姆都知道是杰森留的。这已经不是第一张便利贴了，前几天提姆还陆陆续续在咖啡机、水杯、枕头等地方收到他的亲密留言，不外乎提醒他注意饮食和作息规律，以及冰箱里又添置了什么食材。杰森确实如他所说，没有离开，他在屋里到处留下痕迹，一点儿没让这里显得冷清。相比之下，提姆在家时并见不到他这种事实好像也显得无关紧要了。

提姆喝着咖啡，用余光瞥了一眼字条。和之前的留言不同，这次是一串字母和数字的组合。是某种代码吗？还是开启某个秘密地点的通行密码？他的小脑袋全速开动起来。

几乎是一瞬间，提姆就断定，这张字条与最初的那晚有关。前几天的留言都不过是蜻蜓点水的安慰，说实话，根本就是隔靴搔痒。但眼下的这条信息将引领他了解杰森的计划、动机和矛盾。他们两个在某些方面是这么得相似，明明简单几句就能说明白的事，他们宁愿舞刀弄枪地打一架，也不愿开口。他们该死的自尊心！

提姆把字条横竖正反看了好几遍，忽然发现这串字符的样式分外熟悉，和“先知”系统生成的图像文件的文件名很是类似，又有些许不同。他按照现在的命名方式将最前面的几位看做年份，发现早于“先知”的大更新，也正是大更新以后才采用了现在的命名方式。

“目前最全的数据库在……啊！看来只能找芭芭拉帮个忙了。”提姆自言自语地给芭芭拉发送了一条信息。

其实提姆完全可以自己动手在那个他本应该没有权限查看的数据库里查找信息。不过他多半已经猜到芭芭拉和史蒂芬妮的赌约内容，倒不如给姑娘们做个顺水人情。


	4. Chapter 4

提姆想，要是哪天他可以给蝙蝠家族的成员来个“最”系列排名，那自己一定会毫不犹豫地把“最大变数”的美名送给史蒂芬妮。倒不是说史蒂芬妮不可靠，只是提姆太了解她了，她是个聪明的姑娘。如果说提姆的聪明靠的是知识积累和精密计划，那史蒂芬妮靠的就是直觉、情感和不按常理出牌。

“呃……所以，我们现在是什么情况？”提姆通常不会问这种问题。

“唔……你在我家里，我们准备聊一聊。”史蒂芬妮摊了摊手，不明所以。

“我不是指这个。我想说的是，为什么你们穿着睡衣？”提姆叹了口气。

“这是我想问的！你为什么没有穿睡衣？！”

“什么为什么？“

“提——姆！这是个睡衣派对好吗？”

“这——什么……”

屋里的其他人都忍不住笑了起来。史蒂芬妮摇摇头，发出一声无可奈何的哀叹，伸出手指戳了戳提姆的额头：“你忘记了吗？那天我说过，你可以来参加我们的睡衣派对。”

提姆没有忘记，他知道史蒂芬妮说的话不管多离谱都是认真的。但这时候较真只会让这段没有意义的对话再延长五分钟。所以，他决定换个只会让他们俩再说两分钟废话的回答。“对不起，我不记得了。”

史蒂芬妮哼了一声，“就知道你会这样。”

提姆在心里发出长叹，“所以——”

“史蒂芬妮，还是让他赶紧进来吧！提姆今天可是客人。”芭芭拉轻轻笑了，打断了他们的话。

史蒂芬妮嘟起嘴，朝提姆嗤了一声，侧身示意他进屋。

“男孩总是这样。”她跟在提姆身后，不满地嘟囔。

提姆感觉自己的胃开始打结，他走到最近的旋转椅，抓住救命稻草似的抓住椅背，把自己整个挂在椅子上。他万分后悔自己出现在这里，不是史蒂芬妮的问题，史蒂芬妮怎么会有问题呢？是他自己，他前一天就不该不加考虑就答应这个姑娘的“到我家来聊聊”的提议。

闯进姑娘们的睡衣派对就够尴尬的了，但比在此之后被强制参加这个派对更让提姆担心的是，他也许会被再次强制分享他自己的隐秘经历。他最开始给史蒂芬妮发短信时，只是希望能够得到回复，而不是参加什么社区分享互助会，虽然这个互助会眼下叫做“史蒂芬妮和她的闺蜜以及没有穿睡衣的提摩西·德雷克的睡衣派对”。

“嘿！”一个纤细的肩膀推了推他，是卡珊走到了他身边。她指了指床上的曲奇和苏打饮料，递给他一听可乐，柔声说：“我们准备了点心和饮料。”

“谢谢。”

“你不坐得离我们近些吗？”

“不，不用了。我在这里就很好。”提姆蔫蔫地接过可乐，继续瘫坐在旋转椅上。

“卡珊，不用管他，我们就在这里开始吧。”史蒂芬妮拍拍床，示意卡珊坐上来。

“今天的主题是什么？”芭芭拉拿起一块饼干，往嘴里送。

“主题……”史蒂芬妮翻着手机，找到提姆昨天发给自己的短信，大声宣布道，“主题是‘你在先知里看到了什么？’”

说完，她抛开手机，抓过枕头抱在怀里，评价道：“非常典型的提姆·德雷克风格。”

提姆“啵”地打开可乐，以减少一些公开处刑似的羞耻。

一旁的卡珊面露难色：“可是，我还没有用过这个系统。”

“哈，那你可真是幸运，卡珊。不要使用先知，千万不要。”

“为什么？”

“你一会儿就知道了。”

“唔……我倒是用过，还看到了东西。”芭芭拉接话道。

“你看到什么了？”

“我看到自己坐着轮椅。”

“哦，真遗憾。”

“上帝保佑，小芭。”史蒂芬妮转念又说道，“也许不会那么糟，说不定是你为了任务进行的伪装。你当时是什么感受？”

“嗯……”芭芭拉努力回想着，“我感觉到悲伤、遗憾，不过大部分是愤怒的情绪。”

“好吧，听起来真的很糟。不过还是有可能只是伪装！”

“没关系，我们会在你身边的。”卡珊点头同意。

“那接下来到我了。”斯蒂芬妮黠笑了一下，鼻子里发出小小的气声。“我就厉害了，我看到了自己的死亡。”

芭芭拉发出惊呼，卡珊也睁大了眼睛。远离他们的提姆听到史蒂芬妮的话，心里一沉，他感觉手里的可乐似乎不再冒泡了。

史蒂芬妮歪头靠在枕头上，换了种轻松的口吻说：“我那时很害怕。可是过了一段时间，我觉得我不该这么想。”

“史蒂芬妮……”

“别这么看着我啦，小芭。其实我这应该算是捡了个大便宜。”

“死亡不能算捡便宜。”卡珊的表情变得比芭芭拉还要严肃。

史蒂芬妮笑了笑，把一块曲奇塞进嘴里，口齿不清地说。“我后来就想啊，人都是要死的嘛，对吧？只是时候早晚和怎么死的区别而已。虽然我一开始很害怕，可是老实说，又有多少人不怕死呢。”

提姆摇了摇手里的易拉罐，汽水发出“呲啦啦”的声响，二氧化碳稀出给铝制罐身带来微小的振动。可是他却坚定地认为，可乐已经没气了，那样的汽水尝起来只有粘腻的甜味。

史蒂芬妮还在笑着：“人反正都是要死的，与其担心先知的预知，还不如想想怎么过好眼下的生活。”

“这就是你这么emo的原因吗？”芭芭拉问出了提姆心里的疑问。

史蒂芬妮嗤笑一声：“才不是。我emo是因为老娘本来就酷啊！”

三个姑娘渐渐笑作一团，谈话声变成了叽叽喳喳的鸟鸣。

提姆的目光游移到地上，一手抱住椅背，另一只手垂下，还攥着那听还没喝完的可乐。他想起某个午后，他也这样趴在杰森背上，阳光洒在他手背上，他每次翻动书页便落下不同形状的阴影。

“你在看什么？”提姆在杰森脖颈上落下一个吻，然后把头埋进去，双手环住他的脖子。

“小说。”

“什么小说？”

“《被掩埋的巨人》。”

“讲什么的？”

“唔……一个关于……”杰森斟酌着措辞，“遗忘、斗争和爱的故事。”

提姆皱起眉头，打了个哈欠：“听着很俗套。”

“不，没有。”杰森伸出一只手摸了摸他凌乱的头发，像是在安抚一只焦虑的猫咪。

“所以你要推荐给我吗？”

“我觉得你可以读读看。”

接下去的对话提姆不记得了，他只记得杰森的声音越来越轻柔，就像巨龙的鼻息，唤他入梦，最后变成他梦里的一片云。

提姆后来确实读了那本小说，剧情进展缓慢却细致入微。只是有个问题他一直没来得及问出口——“你也想遗忘吗？”

 

“提姆？”

“提姆！”

有声音在呼喊他的名字。待意识重新回到他的身体，他才发觉自己做了什么——他睡着了。清醒过来的提姆猛然想起自己手里那听打开的可乐，慌忙举起手捏了捏，担心自己是不是把饮料洒在了地上，弄脏别人家总是不好的。可是手里空空如也，他的心继而一沉，觉得自己闯祸了。

“饮料我们已经拿走了，不会让你祸害可爱的地板的。”

“唔，哦！谢谢，谢谢。”提姆用那只不再抓着可乐的手抚上脸，一是为了逃避眼下尴尬的境地，二也是为了让自己继续清醒一下。

“你多久没休息了？”史蒂芬妮皱着眉走过来。

“没有多久。”提姆继续把脸埋在自己的手掌里。

“你就继续骗你自己吧。杰森不在，你都不知道自己多会折腾自己。”

“我真的没有。只是、只是日常发困而已。”

“好吧好吧。‘真的没有’。”史蒂芬妮嘲讽地模仿提姆的话。

提姆转而用手撑住额头，叹了口气：“抱歉，本来应该轮到我分享的。”

芭芭拉笑了笑：“没关系，你不想说就不用说。”

卡珊也点了点头，递给他一杯水。

“‘真的没有’先生，”史蒂芬妮顿了顿，“你应该和你的Mr. Right敞开心扉好好谈谈。你们就是因为什么事都放心里才总这么别扭。”

提姆两手抓着水杯，愣了一会儿才回答道：“嗯，我会考虑的。”

“会考虑，但是永远排在你的计划ABCD之后对吗？”

“史蒂芬妮！”芭芭拉小声制止她继续说下去。

“我也不是生气，我就是……看他们两个总这么别扭看不下去了……”

然后，屋里陷入了沉默。提姆盯着手里的水杯，史蒂芬妮看着自己的拖鞋，卡珊满眼希望地看着芭芭拉。芭芭拉的目光在屋里每个人身上都停留了片刻，然后又在他们身上转了一圈。最后她叹了口气，寻找可以打破寂静的话题。

“提姆，关于你那天拜托我查的信息，很抱歉，我没有查到什么。”

没有人接话，芭芭拉觉得自己选错了话题。就在她努力寻找下一个缓解尴尬的话题时，提姆终于回过神来。

“没关系。我会找别的办法。”

你当然会找别的办法。芭芭拉在心里忍不住回应。

 

最终，那个夜晚在不是很愉快，但也不是完全糟糕的气氛中结束了，全要感谢姑娘们对小侦探的体贴。而提姆满脑子都是可乐，他觉得自己就是那听没气了的可乐，生活里只剩下一堆黏糊糊的琐事和伪造的甜蜜。

也许，他需要增压。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《被掩埋的巨人》，石黑一雄的小说。


	5. Chapter 5

通常，提姆的生活会被放进一个个小格子里。拿一张白纸，在上面画上一条条横线，接着再画上一条条竖线，纸上就有了相当数量的格子。然后，提姆就会把日程像搭积木一样填进横线与竖线的缝隙里。这样，就得到了一份齐整的时间表。而这张表代表提姆的理性。

但是，这个世界上没有什么东西是真正完全理性的。那些格子也永远不会被文字填满，其间还有许多文字外的留白。那些是提姆控制不了的意外时刻，是他的非理性时刻。

比如，他的格子里就没有写他会在此刻与杰森面对面，而杰森就好像他白纸上的一滴墨，一点点侵染了他的文字、线条，乃至纸张本身。

提姆的理性与非理性思维开始交织，世界于他渐渐变得难以理解。他不明白为什么街道的噪音变得那么遥远，为什么灯光是暖黄色的，为什么刘海会在额头落下阴影，为什么空气变得干燥。

大概是魁瑞格*的呼吸。这屋里一定充满了母龙吞吐出的看不见的迷雾，让他失去了过往的记忆，并一同失去了时间的概念。眼下，唯有眼下于他是真实的。

提姆的目光流连在对方的脸上，从眉眼开始，描摹轮廓与细节，灯光还加上了额外的虚化效果。最后，他的目光落在那两片嘴唇上，它们因为缺少水分而有些许干裂。

 _没关系的。_ 他想， _他可以搞定这个。_

于是，提姆走近杰森，吻上他有些干燥的唇，用自己的舌头润泽它们。柔软的触感侵占了他的整个大脑，再也没有格子了，当下正在填满那些留白，而墨色在纸上漫延。

这时候，他的双手才想起要找到自己的位置。于是，他环住杰森坚实的腰，继而又向上摸索，一直摸到肩胛处，他的手才有了安身之处。

提姆微微倾身，继续侵占对方的口腔。这不是占有欲，不是强取豪夺，甚至不是出于什么特定的理由。因为他已迈入了非理性的领域，隐藏在有理数之间的莫测地带。就像没人可以预测无理数的下一位数字一样，提姆不再去思考自己应该做什么，而是听任身体去做想做的事。

他听见什么东西被胡乱地扔在桌子上。接着，杰森的手伸进了他的T恤，触摸到他温暖的皮肤，像敲打巧克力键盘似的在他身上落下一个个有些冰凉的触点。而直到那些细小的雪花爬上他的脊柱，提姆才好似刚想起来他长有声带一样，一道气流迫不及待地冲出，让他发出轻微的促声。

他们从对方的唇上分开，却依旧没有说话，唯一的声音是彼此的呼吸，还有提姆的唇瓣分开时因为过于湿润而发出的“啪叽”声。提姆看向杰森的眼睛，室内的暖色灯光不够明亮，那双瞳孔看起来并不是它们原本的色彩，倒是反射着些许灯光，看起来像是噙着泪水。

提姆不知道杰森眼里是不是真的有泪水，也没有机会继续证实，因为他的注意力被自己身体的状况夺去了。他的脸温度高得吓人，正向外源源不断地散发热量，身体也是同样的情况。而此时，杰森的手已经变得和他的身体一样温暖。提姆只觉得温度还在不断上升，他的身体是这样，这间屋子也是一样。

_太热了。我需要水。_

心里虽然这么想，提姆的身体却采取了另一种行动——他脱掉了自己的T恤。接着，他又做了错误的举动——继续主动接近这个屋里的另一个热源。

在他对自己的行为做出评判以前，杰森又一次抱住了他，依次亲吻他的脖颈和肩膀。这次不只有亲吻，还有杰森作为伴侣的亲昵。如果说舔舐同伴是野兽的本能，那么，杰森现在就已经成为了一匹狼，他一点点留下自己的气味，也以此重新熟悉眼前这具多日未见的身体。

脖子和肩膀传来痒痒的感觉，提姆不觉蜷缩起来。他的另一半注意力在自己的背上，那只生了些茧的手找到了他的几处伤疤，摩挲之下只让他的呼吸变得越来越浅。提姆觉得自己仿佛行走在鹅卵石沙堤上，一块块不规则的卵石刺激着他的身体，他忍不住吸气，却又存不住多久，便不得不吐出。

直到提姆觉得自己的身体开始僵硬，直到他的身体再也存不住的欲望，他才推开杰森，拉着对方坐上床。

接着，提姆在这晚第一次开口说出完整的句子——“我们今晚有的是时间。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 魁瑞格是《被掩埋的巨人》中的母龙，因为梅林施法，她的呼吸能让人忘记过去的事。


	6. Chapter 6

提姆醒来时床又空了一半，他心里一沉，推开被子，半支起上身，目光在屋里搜索。见到飘窗上的人影，他心中舒了口气，手臂往边上一滑，任由身体落回床上。

“杰……”他复又闭上眼睛，有气无力地喊了一声。

此时是什么时刻，提姆并不清楚。但窗户仍暗着，意味着黎明尚未到来。此外，还有不绝的雨声。

 _很大的雨，哥谭就是这样。_ 提姆想， _那杰听到自己刚才的声音了吗？_

杰森走了过来，用手揉搡男孩的头发。是提姆预料之中的回应。

于是，当那只从头发摸到提姆脸上时，他抓住了它，落下一吻。

“别走……”提姆呢喃着，一半的意识已经伴随雨声睡去。

“嗯。”轻声的回答伴着额头上的吻落入小鸟男孩的梦里。

 

提姆穿着红罗宾制服，双手戴着手铐，站在屋子中央。两个西装革履的自己在面前吵得不可开交。

“应该将罪犯绳之以法！”

“尚未犯下罪行的人拥有自由生活的权利。”

“防患于未然是最佳方法。”

“谁能证明先知一定不会出错呢？”

原来是关于先知，或者说，果然是关于先知。提姆被两边吵得头疼，想阻止停下眼前两个自己的舌战，却被一声重锤抢了先。

“肃静！”高堂之上戴着假发的法官开口了。提姆抬头看去，那双眼睛他再熟悉不过了，这个法官也是他自己。

“请评审团决议。”法官面无表情，只将目光扫过评审团。

“哥谭需要义警。”“他不该放过罪犯！”“他该为我孩子的死付出代价！”“他不是个好义警。”“需要更严厉的手段。”……

评审团的众人个个面目模糊，没有陈述证据与推理，却七嘴八舌地抱怨起提姆。好一出荒唐的审判。

不知过了多久，评审团成员终于说出了那个提姆不愿去想的词——“有罪！”有罪！”有罪！”有罪！”有罪！”……

“啪！”干脆的锤声终止了纷扰的声音，法官用毫无神采的目光看着红罗宾提姆，张口说出两个音节，“有罪。”

_不——！！！_

提姆的心猛地跌落悬崖，他转身迈开双腿，试图逃离这个闹剧法庭。但那审判声依然在身后追逐着他——“有罪！”有罪！”有罪！”……

直到他真的一脚踩空，跌下一处突然出现的悬崖——

“提米？”醒来的提姆看到的是杰森的脸。

他抓着提姆的手臂，问道：“你做噩梦了吗？你发抖得厉害。”

提姆伸手摸了摸自己的左胸口，心脏还在砰砰地跳动，等那追着他的声音确实不见了，他才点点头，调整自己的呼吸。

杰森把提姆涌入怀中，抚摸他的脊背，用自己的体温温暖这只受惊的小鸟，等待他慢慢平静下来。

“再休息会儿吧。”看着提姆又闭上眼睛，这是杰森能想到的最好的办法了。

可提姆内心深处仍在微微颤动，那“有罪”的判决声是不是还在哪个地方潜伏，等待某个时机，然后跳出来为他短暂的一生画上句号。

 

提姆终于完全清醒了。他走进厨房，闻到了食物的香气。

“午饭吃什么？”他拉开座位，软趴趴地坐下。

“等会儿你就知道了。”杰森的声音听起来很愉快。

提姆也不追问，只是把上半身伏在餐桌上，慵懒地应了一声同意。

两人谁都没提前几天的事，只当这是个平常日子。杰森甚至没有炫耀自己这几天的战果，提姆也没有提自己的成绩。

 _不要在今天。_ 两人默契地想着。

所以，一直到晚上，提姆才问起杰森，那天他带来的东西是什么。

“原来你还记得。”杰森的嘴角勾起弧度，像是在坏笑。他拆开什么礼盒纸，露出里面的包装盒，推到提姆眼前。

提姆看着那包装盒，有些困惑了，用升调念了一遍产品名：“拍立得？”

“嗯哼。”

“为什么？”提姆拿起盒子看着。

“我当然知道这个比不上你那些专业设备，但是，总还是可以用的。”他替提姆拆开了包装，示意他过来合影。

虽然不明所以，但提姆还是凑到了杰森身边。

“咔嚓”，这个瞬间被记录了下来。过了一会儿，拍立得不负众望地吐出一张合影——期间，杰森甚至还为这台小机器加油鼓劲——照片上的提姆睁大了双眼，有些困惑，杰森则直视着镜头；相同的一点是，两个人的脸上都带着笑意。

提姆拿着还留有余温的相片，仔细看着。照片的清晰度说不上多高，但他和杰森的身影确确实实留存下来了。

“鸟宝宝，你在害怕什么吧？”

“啊？”提姆一时没明白杰森的问题。

“我多少能猜到，是因为先知吧。”杰森手上摆弄着拍立得，眼睛却没有离开提姆，他继续说道，“但是，你到底在害怕什么呢？”

提姆在听到“先知”时，心小小地颤抖了。他转头看杰森，舌头舔了舔嘴唇，带着半分犹豫接话：“我……”

“拜托不要说没有。”杰森的目光忽然变得更加柔软了，他很少露出这种表情。虽不是在乞求，但也让提姆不得不停下来，斟酌自己接下来该怎么说。

“我们这种人很难说出‘害怕’这个词，但先知确实给我带来了很多困扰。”提姆回忆起去蝙蝠洞调取记录的那次，“我看过你的记录了，我也理解了你的执着，确实让人很难释怀。如果我是你，我很难想象自己会怎么面对每天的人生……”

蝙蝠洞的屏幕上经常滚动哥谭各个反派的脸，但看到小丑猖狂的白脸占据整个屏幕，提姆还是感受到了震惊。他几乎在一瞬间就明白了这张脸出现在什么时刻，当时面对小丑的那个少年会是怎样的心情呢？看到预知的场景变成现实，看到自己死期将近，那个少年英雄是否恐惧过呢？

“我很担心……”提姆继续说道，“那个时刻的来临。我没办法做准备，只有真正到了被预知的那个瞬间才会知道，预知是否成真。偏偏预知未来这种事又没办法证伪。”

提姆永远忘不了自己戴上头盔的那段经历，每个人仅有一次的机会，窥见自己的未来。于是他毫无防备地被袭击了，袭击他的不是某个人，而是入侵了他神经的情绪。纷扰的情绪像噪声一样嘈杂，提姆难以分辨每一缕波动，只在那短短一瞬捕捉到一些蛛丝马迹。孤独，悔恨，绝望……短暂的窥视立刻结束了，那些海啸般的感情也褪去，留下余波与废墟。

“我……”提姆顿了顿，看到杰森递来的水，顺其自然地接过喝下。

“我担心我的那个未来会降临，担心它下一秒就会到来。”短暂的沉默以后，提姆继续道，“我害怕失去我珍惜的人，谁都不在我身边。那也会意味着你是对的，而我是那些未来罪犯的帮手，成为间接凶手，辜负所有人。”

又是一阵沉默，但这次，提姆没有再说话了。不知何时，他只是盯着手中的相片，呼吸微微加速，想攥紧相片，又怕弄皱它。

杰森走过来，牵起提姆的手，拉着他站起来，与自己深深相拥。

“没关系，小傻瓜。”他轻声说，“你不是凶手，你是哥谭的守护者。我们也不会离开你，这张照片就是证明。”

“哪怕它是模糊的？”

“未来也好，过去也好，都是模糊的。你敢说自己记得所有发生过的事？”

“只有当下是清晰无误的。”提姆找回了一点自我。

“过去改变不了，但未来还是可以的。”杰森小小地停顿了一下，“那一刻之前和之后，都还可以改变。”

“是的。”提姆闭上眼睛。

“是的。”他加深了这个拥抱，“还可以改变。”


End file.
